1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to stud gripping tools for removing or installing the stud and in particular to a stud gripping tool employing rolling pins on lobe surfaces with open access through the tool head for admitting and gripping a smooth stud shaft at any point along its length.
2. Background Art
Most tools for gripping screw-in connectors are primarily designed for engagement with a head on a bolt or screw rather than the smooth cylindrical shaft of the stud. Shaft gripping tools tend to be complex and too large to fit into tight locations.
Most other stud gripping tools are complex have devices at the end of the tool for retaining the gripping means, thereby recessing the working components of the tool interiorly of the retaining means precluding any gripping action at the end of the tool.
Present stud gripping tools, including applicant Young's tool described in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,557, generally utilize a handle, such as a socket wrench handle, which attaches to the top of the gripping head, thereby blocking access at the top of the head to prevent the stud from passing completely through the head and thereby limiting contact of the gripping tool to a small portion of the stud shaft, or the retaining means blocks through passage of the stud.